Northern Highbush blueberries are the most commonly planted blueberries used for commercial and home production of fruit in the Northern U.S. and Canada. The new cultivar is from a planned breeding program for an improved blueberry. It was developed at a blueberry farm in Silverton, Oreg. using open pollination with unnamed seedlings for the parents.
This new Northern Highbush Blueberry is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. extra firm berry with a good sweet-tart flavor,        2. upright, bush habit,        3. medium-large berry size,        4. and excellent vigor.        
In addition the new cultivar produces early to mid-season, has small, dry stem scars, and can be harvested mechanically.
Compared to Vaccinium corymbosum ‘Draper’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103, the new cultivar has a sweeter, firmer berry.
Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings in Silverton, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with changes in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.